


Three

by sheldrake



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Cooper
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Memories, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-02
Updated: 2004-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheldrake/pseuds/sheldrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

Looking at them walking on ahead, she wonders vaguely why they still know each other. What can they really have in common: the sharp one from the valleys, the easygoing Bucks boy, and she, city-bred, London-made.

Sometimes things tug at her, deeply buried things -- they’re not quite memories. But she leaves them alone, because it's probably safer that way. Like toothache, it's best not to probe.

Will turns then, shading his eyes from the sun, calling, "Come on, slowcoach!" She smiles back at him, hurries to catch them up. And they go on together, the three of them.


End file.
